Difícil elección
by keeper7301
Summary: Un fic de futakoi-Twinkle love- que espero les guste, se encuentra situado unos años después del final de este anime


Buenas, holas a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, y de antemano agradecerles mucho, por hacerlo, primero que nada decirles que este fic se encuentra acabado, solamente es cuestión de subirlo(vaya que me cuesta hacerlo)asi que desde ahora les digo que no los voy a dejar colgados

Bueno al fic, desde ya buen rato quise hacer un de Futakoi, y al ver que no había en ningún lado, solo espero que les guste

--

En un aula, se encontraba un chico que comenzaba a alistar sus cosas, puesto que habían acabado sus clases, y en esta primera parte vamos a meternos dentro su mente para que el comience esta historia, haciendo una pequeña introducción, para ver como marchan las cosas: Bueno a ver por donde empiezo, primero me llamo Yuuya, y me encuentro cursando ya mi segundo año de la carrera de Ing. astronómica, en la universidad de Hokunan, por el momento, tengo lo que para alguien seria soñado: cada vez me acerco a ser profesional, conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de enseres del hogar, así que se puede decir que tengo dinero para disponer como se me antoje, ya que mis padres viajaron al extranjero, y cada cierto tiempo me mandan un monto determinado de dinero, además de tener la casa para mi solo, y preocuparme sólo por mi.

En fin, estoy viviendo algo que se puede llamar una vida universitaria plena. Pero debido a ciertas circunstancias de mi vida no he podido acertar en lo sentimental, tal vez se deba a que se podría que me encuentro obsesionado con una chica, que me trae cautivado desde pequeño, una chica amorosa, frágil, tímida y muy mona a simple vista, y aunque ya van tres veces que le confieso mi sentimiento hacia ella, no pude ser correspondido, y a la vez me siento algo celoso, debido a que ella se encuentra también muy empecinada con un chico, que no es más indeciso por que sería pecado, y aunque suene algo narcisista lo llego a superar por mucho, y aunque me duela admitirlo el me lleva cierta ventaja, ya que por lo que he podido notar, estos dos se quieren, pero no serán correspondidos ninguno de ellos hasta que por lo menos uno de los dos logre confesarse al otro, o llegue a expresarlo, cosa que aún lo veo muy lejos, debido a que la situación se encuentra algo dificultosa entre ambos.

Primero: Nozomu, rodeado a cada hora con un par de gemelas, se encuentra en una universidad de menor nivel, es más creo que hasta lo abandonó este último tiempo, cada vez que sale a la calle actúa de un forma apropiada solamente para un payaso, se podría decir que es profesión, y con lo mencionado antes, yo diría que se encuentra muy lejos de poder alcanzar su sueño, con el tiempo libre que se toma, va a ser suficiente para que todas las estrellas lleguen a tener nombre de otras personas. Por otra parte Kaoruko-san, se encuentra aquí conmigo en la misma clase, por supuesto los deberes aquí nos dejan con escaso tiempo para comer o dormir, lo cual ha hecho que la frecuencia con Nozomu, sea casi nula, y por esta razón tal vez la siento un poco amargada, y cada vez que lo vemos a él, lo encontramos con una gemela distinta, aunque debo decir que pasa más tiempo con las gemelas Sakurazuki, pero a pesar de encontrarse separados, la noto más distinta, y mas distraída, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, me gustaría saber que tiene en la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo trata de meterse más en el estudio.

Y la verdad es que no me siento nada aliviado ante esta situación, puesto que cuando creí que tenía la cancha libre para mí, parece que se me fue todo al revés, ya que se va alejando, parece que hubiera sido mejor si Nozomu seguiría aquí. Pero eso no importa, mientras tenga una sola oportunidad, voy a aprovecharla, sea esta pequeña, no me rendiré-

-adiós Yuu-kun, debo pasar por la tienda de camino a casa, así que no podremos regresar juntos a casa

-nos vemos, entonces-como les dije la siento lejos

--

La siguiente historia se encuentra desarrollada dos años después del accidente de San Valentín, en que detuvieron a las gemelas Sakurazuki de irse del pueblo.

Nuestro protagonista, que ya deben saber a quien me refiero(que obvio, verdad??), se encuentra atareado con un proyecto para su futuro, que lo veremos desarrollándolo, a lo largo de la historia, y aunque parezca que tiene tiempo de sobra, las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, o al menos es lo que el piensa. Pero evitemos entrar en detalles y vámonos a la historia.

El pueblo no cambió demasiado, o bueno casi nada, con una estación de trenes nueva, y un faro en la parte más al norte de toda la extensión, y una que otra tienda edificio por el centro, por lo demás el pueblo sigue siendo como se supone que lo recuerdan, mis queridos lectores. Encontramos a nuestro protagonista aún en la casa de su tía, aunque déjenme decirles que no piensa quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo más, y junto a sus dos primas acechando a cualquiera que llegara a acercarse a su primo favorito, peo se puede vitar estas situación, al tratar de evitar la interacción con ellas, pero no vayan a pensar que esto es a propósito, son las labores académicas las que lo perturban.

-bien, con esto debería bastar - cerrando un cuaderno, y ordenando alrededor del escritorio-o al menos por hoy - estirándose, y mirando por la ventana comienza a suspirar, y al ver al sol radiante y un ambiente calmado, decide - iré a dar una vuelta, me hace falta

Y sujetando su chaqueta se dispone a salir, cerrando la puerta con llave y evitando al cordero abusivo, se asegura de dejar a buen recaudo la casa, antes de descender al pueblo.

Caminando sin rumbo al principio fue, y si hablamos de su economía obligado estaba, pues con una idea ahorrativa él se encontraba, pero lo importante es que a él le gustara, pues acostumbrado ya estaba, por suerte su necesidad no era demasiada, y con eso le bastaba - me quedaré por los alrededores, pues necesito relajarme-pensaba, puesto que aunque sea pueblo, llegaba a ser ruidoso a veces, y entrando a un parque dispuesto a descansar, buscó un asiento libre, puesto que había caminado ya buen rato - oooooooooohh¡¡ - exclamó al ver los cerezos ya florecidos - este paisaje no lo puedo ver todos los días - pero su sorpresa fue mayor, puesto que detrás de los cerezos, se encontraba una pareja, que expresaba su amor al otro, y con un leve sonrojo, pasó apresurado, y a medida que el sonrojo bajaba, la melancolía crecía, hasta hacerlo suspirar, y pensando para si, decía - me gustaría tener una chica, **PERO QUIERO TENERLA YAAAA¡¡**¡ - esto último, y no hace falta decirlo, atrajo la mirada de aquellos que se encontraban al rededor, que lo miraban con extrañeza, y a la vez soltaban risas, al pedido a gritos que hacía el muchacho, y con varios murmullos el joven quiso desaparecer de ahí, puesto que se encontraba algo avergonzado de lo dicho, y con un suspiro se alejó de aquellos que lo estaban viendo hasta hace poco, y volviendo a sus pensamientos, se dijo - pero en verdad me gustaría tener alguien a mi lado suspiro bien aquí estaré cómodo - recostándose en una banca y mirando al cielo, comenzó a relajarse - mmmmmmm, que bien se siente - decía mientras una brisa le soplaba el rostro, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto por otra parte del mismo parque se encontraba ingresando, una muchacha de cabello corto y castaño - creo que comer algo nuevo no hará daño - con una falda azul, y una blusa rosa, cubierta por una chaqueta violeta, cargaba con unas bolsas de mercado, que se disponía a prepararlos, y caminando se encontró a nuestro protagonista, en aquella banca en la que lo dejamos - Nozomu-chan - dijo algo perturbada, pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión a algo pícara, y sonriendo para sí misma, se fue a parar detrás de él joven, que si no la notó fue que estaba perdido en su mente, e inclinándose para darle la sorpresa, a tan solo un os centímetros de él, y cerrando los ojos, lo llamó - No-zo-mu-chan - él al sentir la presencia y escuchar su voz, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, y sorpresa fue la que se llevó, puesto que prácticamente respiraban el mismo aire, y la cercanía en la que se encontraban, lo hizo sonrojar - Sumireko-chan

A tal respuesta le notó algo de desgano al muchacho, y preocupada le dijo - hace mucho que nonos vemos, te paso algo?? - y sentándose a su lado, esperó la respuesta

- No, nada, nada, estoy bien

- en serio? te noto algo cansado

-La verdad es que estoy trabajando en un pequeño proyecto, y bueno eeeeehhh, lleva tiempo poder acabarlo

- Ah, y de que se trata? - le dijo con mucha curiosidad

- Je, lo siento Sumireko-chan, perono puedo decírtelo - y colocándose una mano en la cabeza - es un secreto

- que cruel - algo insatisfecha - ni siquiera me lo dirás a mi?

- lo siento, pero así lo decidí

- mmmmmhhhhhh...

- quiero darle algo de emoción llegado el momento - lo dijo con una expresión soñadora

- vaya, al menos tú pareces que tienes tu rumbo marcado - y con algo de pesar continuó -te envidio

- te ocurrió algo?

- veamos - y colocándose un dedo en la mejilla se puso a pensar, hasta que le respondió -se-cre-to - y le sonrió a un desconcertado Nozomu, como solamente ella sabe hacerlo

- bueno levantándose cada uno con sus cosas estirándose

- te vas??

- si -y recogiendo su chaqueta prosiguió - ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí

- oooohhh, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y así me dejas - y ocultando su rostro de él le dijo - después de todo me alegra volver a verte... - Nozomu se dió la vuelta para mirarla - déjame invitarte a mi casa a cenar, claro si es que no estas muy ocupado

- lo siento, pero debo estar en casa, a la noche regresan mi tía y mis primas, asi que debo ponerla en orden - ella algo desanimada bajó su cabeza, y ante esta reacción él se le acercó - pero si es solo una taza de té, iré encantado - le sonrió

a tal repuesta ella se alegró - claro, por supuesto - y se levantó ella también - vamos??

- andando - decía mientras se acercaba a ella

- pero ayúdame con las bolsas, quieres?? - alzando las bolsas que estaban a su lado

- eeeehhhhh?? - respondión mientras ella miraba con una sonrisa, y extendiéndole algunas - ya decía que tanto interés venía de algún lado

- si que eres cruel, por favor

- bueno, bueno

y comenzaron a caminar mientras el viento los despedía con pétalos de cerezo

--

Bueno ahi se fué el primer cap, asi que solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdón si es mucha letra, pero no quise dejar detalles colgando, espero sus review's, asi que no lo pasen por alto, vale??

nos vemos

* * *


End file.
